Windows to the Soul
by Queerditch Marsh
Summary: One-Shot! The final Battle Between Harry and Voldemort. Harry knows what power he has that Voldemort doesn't and uses it. Short and sweet.


"Crucio!" Voldemort flicked his wand at Harry almost carelessly. Harry threw himself to the ground as the red spell flew over his head, causing his messy black hair to get blown off his forehead. His lightning bolt scar was standing out beneath it, looking like it had just been branded there.   
  
"Stupefy, Pectrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled out, aiming towards the cloaked figure standing over him.   
  
Voldemort just brushed off the spells as if they were flies pestering him on a summer's day, and laughed. "You really think that you can beat me! You will never be a threat, just a pest thinking that they are doing the right thing." He looked down at Harry's crumpled figure, sneering as he saw Harry move to get up. "You don't understand the truth behind magic, and how there is no evil; you are just blindly following that Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore. You are exactly like him, and just like him, you will die at my hands, for a hopeless cause."  
  
Voldemort looked down at the teenager and then glanced a look around the room. The Great Hall was hardly like it's normal grandiose self. Three of the house tables were broken and in pieces, and the Hufflepuff's was flipped on its side. People's heads peaked over the top, watching the final battle unravel between the two legendary characters. Bodies were strewn all over the ground, the number of corpses in student's robes outnumbering the amount in Death Eater robes and white masks.   
  
"Give up, Harry. The prophecy was wrong. There is no power that you have that I do not. You never stood a chance at beating me. I will defeat you, then that fool Dumbledore, and then I will be left with no opponents and I will take over the world. There is nothing you can do to stop me; you are too weak-minded to see the truth. I am the greatest wizard in the world!" He threw back his head and laughed his cruel, evil cackle which sent shivers down everyone's backs. That is, everyone but one. Harry slowly stood up to his full height and looked the Dark Lord straight in the eye. Piercing emerald met blood red and what Voldemort saw in those deep orbs made him take a step back.   
  
"I told you once and I'll say it again, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the entire world! You are just a man turned bitter by the choices he made!" Harry was glaring at Voldemort with such emotion that it was hard to tell what he really felt at the moment.   
  
There was anger, and with good reason. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had probably killed twenty to thirty students today, not to mention some faculty and Order members outside. They had broken into his school and defiled the only home he had. They had tortured his friends in front of him because they liked to see the fear in Harry's eyes. Oh yes, there was anger, but underneath all of that hatred was a more subtle emotion. This feeling was so much, yet in essence only one. This emotion was so complicated yet at the same time so easy to understand. It was always hard to explain, yet so easy to show. It was the one thing that had made Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle apart from the very beginning. It was because of this emotion that people would give their allegiance, their trust and sometimes their lives to Harry. It was the reason why Harry was always feeling responsible when others got hurt because of him. This emotion was the thing that would save their world, and Voldemort had awakened it in full force.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Albus Dumbledore's eyes were normally very hard to read. He was a master at hiding his true feelings about someone or something. That is, until it came to a certain black haired green eyed Gryffindor who always, year after year, took it upon himself to look after his classmates and the protection of this magical world that he had just discovered.   
  
Harry Potter always had held a special place in Albus's heart, even before the attack on his family. When he was just a baby and his parents and godfather had to go somewhere on business, instead of getting a babysitter (they just didn't trust anyone with their firstborn), Lily and James would take him to Hogwarts.   
  
While James always said that it was because he wanted his son to get used to running the place, and Lily always said that it was because she wanted Harry in a place surrounded by intelligent artifacts and books, Dumbledore knew the real reason why Harry's parents always left him with the care of their son. They saw the love he had for the child and they understood him. He had no grandchildren of his own to cuddle, or feed, or put to sleep, and watching Harry was just a way to get one. They encouraged this relationship because they saw the look in the Professor's eyes when he first held Harry. In a way it was love at first sight. Harry was Dumbledore's weakness, and they saw it.   
  
When Albus had to ship Harry off to his aunt and uncle's, he was having serious second thoughts inside himself. 'You could raise him, a task you always hoped you could help in. He would be safe with you, with the staff at Hogwarts.' But that was where his mind put its foot down. Hogwarts was no place to raise a baby. He could not pay full 100% attention to Harry, and that was what a child needed. So he left his little Harry there on a porch, to disappear from his life for the next ten years.  
  
In Harry's school years, Harry amazed the Headmaster with his endless devotion, trust, and courage. Dumbledore was more proud of Harry than he could say. Harry was a true Gryffindor, but sometimes this could be his undoing. When he disappeared in the middle of the maze in his fourth year, Dumbledore instantly knew what happened and that the chances of him ever seeing Harry again were virtually gone. But when he showed up again, and when Crouch Jr. tried to kill him again, he finally realized just how much he loved this ebony-haired boy. He wanted to tell him how much he meant to him, and how he had always loved him, since a baby, but, like the smart man he was, realized the dangerous flaw way to late to fix. This love that he had for Harry, he knew, could be exploited to its fullest. So, making a choice that broke his heart, Albus pushed Harry back to a spot of another student, even though he was anything but it. He had hoped that it would help protect Harry, but that great plan backfired right into his face way too late.   
  
His cute little Harry had been confused. He saw the lost look in those forest eyes, and, slowly but surely, he saw the unending trust that he had gained from his boy ebb away. All that was left was a scarred (both physically and emotionally), alone, untrusting boy, who he single-handedly created. Harry had gone from a happy, loving, caring, and kind boy into a cut, mad, confused, scared boy who yelled at everyone because he felt that he was alone.  
  
But in true Harry style, his Gryffindor style shone when he went to the ministry, fully knowing that he had a very slim chance of walking out of there ever again. But his Harry was willing to give his life to see someone else's continue. And this bravery was both his strength and his fault. That night Albus made a decision. Harry was told of his future and Albus finally got to say what he had waited on for almost sixteen years. He told him he loved him. Too bad that Harry had almost felt like killing him at the time, but there never is a time like the present, as he always said.  
  
For the next two years Dumbledore made a point to treat Harry differently, because he was. The first summer Albus took Harry to Hogwarts and really spent time with the boy. He first had to almost make the child speak to him, but after about a week or so, Harry broke down and told him everything. To say things plainly, Harry had shocked him with all he was feeling; guilt, regret, compassion, hatred, disgust, understanding, confusion, frustration, nervousness, and hidden away under all that, love. Here was the boy who didn't understand anything about the world around himself, and he was willing to lay down his life for it. That summer Harry and Albus bonded like he always hoped they could.   
  
Dumbledore looked down at the boy which would always be his weakness, and smiled. The child had shown great strength, especially this past year. Many had died, but to the world as long as this boy was alive, there was still hope. Harry had so much pressure, with his position as Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and D.A. leader, among the prophecy, expectations of the public and regular teenage problems. That boy was truly amazing.   
  
As they all started eating dinner, Harry glanced up to the teacher's table and caught eyes with Dumbledore. Harry's eyes were so different than his. Harry's were full of emotion, always showing you how he was. Dumbledore's had always been carefully shielded. Except when he looked down at the boy who made his life complete. Harry always made his eyes show the truth.  
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
Dumbledore and what was left of the staff came rushing into the Great Hall to see a seventeen year old boy stare down the Dark Lord. Dumbledore saw Harry's eyes as he lifted his wand and pointed it straight to where Voldemort's heart would be (if he even had one). Voldemort was frozen, locked in that unnerving gaze, which showed every feeling that he was afraid of.   
  
"I was once told by the greatest wizard of our time that it is our choices which make us who we are today. I've always chosen what I believed was right. I'm not going to start now.   
  
"You were always wrong, you know. You were never great, you never will be. Tonight, the prophecy will be fulfilled. I've known what my power is that you don't have. The one person who always looked out for me, who looked out for everyone, showed it to me. And I chose to accept it and return it. I chose to have a family, and to always act on my emotions, and right now, I choose to end this war. I end it with love."  
  
And with that, Harry smiled and glanced into Dumbledore's eyes. They were full of love and caring, and they filled his heart with warmth and hope. His eyes still on Albus's, he calmly stated, "Complete love. Commodus Amoradi." And with that, a spell shot out of Harry's want so bright that everyone had to squint to see what happened next.   
  
Voldemort's body was consumed by the spell. He was now so full of love, the one thing he hated, that his body disintegrated. Harry just smiled with a weird dazed face, and fell over. Dumbledore ran over to him, and looked him in the eyes. He saw tiredness, confusion, but most of all, happiness.   
  
"What took so long?" he asked, smirking.   
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Well, a hundred Death Eaters on the school grounds tend to take a while to fight and stun. Not to mention we weren't exactly expecting Voldemort and ten of them to get in through a secret passage."  
  
Harry's eye's sparkled for a second, and then got dark. "He is gone this time, right? For good?"  
  
"Yes Harry. For good." Harry sighed contently and leaned in towards the headmaster.  
  
"Good. I was getting rather sick of him."   
  
Two very happy people left that Hall to go up to the Hospital Wing, their eyes each mirroring their feelings. They were each other's family, and a set of light blue and radiant green twinkled with the love they shared. 


End file.
